


Luke- Missing Member

by MichaelTheMicrophone



Series: 5SOS Sickfics [8]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Other, idek, luek puked, luke-, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheMicrophone/pseuds/MichaelTheMicrophone
Summary: When Luke doesn't turn up at the studio, Calum goes to investigate and what he finds is not when he wanted to see.





	Luke- Missing Member

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a new request from @StaceyStonier on Wattpad!
> 
> Request: Cake all the guys live separate from each other now and are the ages they are now. Luke gets sick while recording the new album and doesn't show up to record and the other get worried and Calum comes to check on him and find him sick as hell (fever throwing up chills sore throat glands ached and pains) maybe a possible Hospital visit. Calum takes care of him for the days until he's all unwell till better please.
> 
> Of course, here we go!

Today was a bad day for Luke Hemmings, the lead singer of 5 Seconds of Summer. He wasn't feeling at all well and it was the first day that him and his bandmates would be recording the new album. He had woken up three times that night, once 2 hours after he had fallen asleep; 12:24, once 2 hours later; 2:38 and once at 4am. Each time he had gotten up and rushed to the toilet, thinking he was going to throw up but he never did.

It was now 7am and Luke had woken up for the final time that night, he wasn't going to get back to sleep for a while. He had chucked his blanket off his bed when he woke up as he was feeling way too hot, despite aching all over when he did. He was now laying on his bed in only his boxers in an attempt to cool down. He knew he would have to get up and get ready at some point but he didn't know how he was going to do it.

The boys were in London at the moment and the four have seperate houses. Luke was really hating that right now. He couldn't just yell out and one of the boys would come running. No, he was alone and he had left his phone downstairs. He really didn't like the idea of having to get up in order to get one of the boys to come help him. He really couldn't be bothered so instead put the TV on so he could stay where he was.

Around 3 hours later later Luke is wrapped up in his blanket, shivering furiously. He really, REALLY didn't feel well right now. He is now regretting the fact that he didn't going downstairs to get his phone, he knew there was no chance in him getting down there now. Suddenly his stomach gives a huge flip and Luke shoots up, heading into the bathroom. But he doesn't make it to the toilet, instead doubling over in the middle of the bathroom.

Luke throws up in the middle of the bathroom for a good 15 minutes, tears running down his face and wishes fluttering through his mind. Eventually he catches a break but he feels too tired to even move, sliding down the wall and falling unconscious in a pool of his own vomit.

Meanwhile in the studio, all three of Luke's bandmates have arrived and are talking quite loudly about whatever comes to mind, waiting for Luke to show up. It's half an hour after Luke was ment to show up and they are all starting to get worried. Ashton suddenly gets and idea, call him! He doesn't know why he didn't think of it before, other than that he was stupid not to.He rings Luke and he doesn't pick up. Ashton is really quite worried now.

'Michael.' Ashton says.

'Hm?' 

'Can you call Luke? He's not picking up my calls.' Ashton explains. Michael looks over at Ashton worriedly and then nods, getting his phone out. Calum also gets his phone out, ringing once Michael finishes his call. Luke doesn't pick up his call either and the three are really worried.

'I'm going to go check.' Calum says.

'We're coming with you.' Ashton says, him and Michael getting to their feet.

'No, I need both of you to stay here, incase he appears.' Calum says.

'I guess so.' Ashton says, sitting back down.

'That doesn't mean both of us can't come.' Michael says, still standing.

'Fine then. I was just trying to protect you from whatever kidnapper or murderer has gotten to Luke.' Calum says. Michael sits back down looking scared. Calum smirks, Mikey is such a little kitten sometimes.

'Hurry up and go. We don't know what has happened and we need to and you are just standing there and not going like you said and you need to so that we can find out what has happened to Luke.' Michael says in one breath. This gets Calum rushing straight out the door and to his car. He rushes over to Luke's house, breaking at least 7 road rules in the process. When he gets to Luke's house he gets out and knocks on the door. When he doesn't get a reply he knocks once again, a lot harder.

Again there is no reply. Calum is really worried now. He grabs his spare key to Luke's house, they all had ones to each others', despite really regretting it sometimes, and unlocks the front door. Immediately the putrid smell of vomit floods his nostrils. This gets him extremely worried. He calls Luke's name as he follows the disgusting smell, trying not to puke himself. When Calum gets to Luke's bathroom he stands in the doorway for a minute, in shock.

Once he recovers the first thing he does is call Ashton. It takes a few seconds but Ashton does pick up.

'Cal! Where is he?' Ashton says worriedly. Calum couldn't hold it any longer. He bursts into tears. 'Cal? What happened?'

'H-he-he's on the floor. P-passed out in his o-own..' Calum couldn't finish his sentence.

'Shit. Passed out in his vomit?' Ashton says. The reply he gets back is a loud wail. Ashton hops into action. 'Cal, hang up and call an ambulance, Mikey and I are on our way.'

Calum hangs up and does what he says. The operator does a good job of calming him down and instructing Calum of what to do. The paramedics arrive very quickly, Calum lets them in. They decide immediately, with Luke being passed out with a temperature of 105.3 that they immediately need to get him to the hospital. Calum texts Mikey where he will be and hops in the back of the ambulance, beside Luke who is on a stretcher.

When they get to the hospital Luke is rushed through while Calum is asked to wait in the waiting room. He is crying his eyes out once again as he waits for Ash and Mikey to arrive. Once they do they immediately find Calum, curled up on a chair with tears streaming down his face. They immediately get worried about both him and Luke. They sit on either side of Calum and pull him into a hug.

Eventually Calum stops crying enough to tell the two of them what happened. When they hear about the state Luke was in their hearts break. Luke didn't deserve that. And Calum didn't deserve to see it either. They knew that if they were to swap places they would be crying too. Suddenly a doctor comes out saying Luke's name. All three of them stand up, walking over to the doctor.

The doctor, Dr Edmonson, explains that Luke was very lucky to be alive. His temperature was way too high and passing out where he was had made his condition worse. But they had managed to stabilise him and now had him on very heavy duty fever reducers. He was unconscious and they did not expect to wake up for a few hours. The boys went in to visit him and all of their hearts shattered seeing him in such a vulnerable position.

He was laying on the hospital bed, the white sheeted, white pillowed, white covered bed, in a white hospital gown, connected to all sort of machines as well as an IV. All of the boys sat down around him and patiently waited for him to wake up, none of them even bothering to pull out their phones due to being polite.

Luke came to around 3 hours later. By that point Mashton had fallen asleep on each other, hands intertwined, Michael's head on Ashton's shoulder and Ashton's head resting on Michael's. Calum was sitting staring at and holding Luke's right hand, where he was connected to all of the machines as well as his IV. 

The first sign that Luke was waking up was that he squeezed Calum's hand, making Calum's eyes shoot up to his face. Luke lazily opens his eyes and smirks at the surprised and excited expression on Calum's face. He noticed Mashton and looks at them with an expression of wonder and confusion.

'They fell asleep.' Calum says.

'I can see that. They're just so adorable.' Luke says. 

'Yeah.' Calum says. Luke gets an idea all of a sudden. He uses the remote next to his bed to put him in a sitting position. He leans over to Mashton, ruffling Michael's hair before poking at Ashton's dimples. Both of them go to whack his hand away before sitting up straight, hitting heads in the process. They rub their heads before looking over at Luke, who is smiling widely. The two of them smile and give Luke a hug.

When Luke is discharged from the hospital Calum volunteers to take care of him. He stays over at his house for the week after his visit, basically getting him everything he ever wanted and needed. Luke is grateful to have such a good friend, even if he is clingy. Luke is back on his feet a week later and they get to recording the new album.


End file.
